Flip around switched capacitor amplifier circuits can be used in various applications. For example, such circuits may be used as residue stages in pipelined analog-to-digital (A/D) converters. Flip around switched capacitor amplifier circuits can allow for the sampling of an input voltage onto an effective input capacitor composed of two unit capacitance values, C, so that the input can be effectively sampled onto an input capacitor of size 2C. Since input sampled noise is proportional to √{square root over (KT/C)}, input sampled noise and hence resolution can be influenced by the input sampling capacitance.